


Only You

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Decisions lubricated by alcohol, Future Fic, Hookups, M/M, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: It had been a while since Iwaizumi had seen Kindaichi, but the weedy teenager he remembered was long gone. Instead, he was confronted with someone who pushed all of his buttons in all the right ways just by being in the room.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is wall to wall thirst trimmed with fluff.

Iwaizumi had noticed him the minute he walked into the door, and damn, had he reaped the benefits of the later stages of puberty and young adulthood. There hadn’t been anything between them back when they had known each other, but Iwaizumi couldn’t say he had never let his gaze linger on his tall, awkward kouhai or that he had never been interested.

Kindaichi had always been sweet, but Iwaizumi wondered when he had become, well, _hot_.

Shoulders once thin and narrow and nothing but lanky limbs were now broad and full, filling out the suit he wore to the Aobajousai Volleyball Alumni fundraiser banquet in all the right places. Even more goddamn ridiculously tall than he had been as a first year, Kindaichi easily hit or surpassed 195 centimeters, and judging by how much caged muscle lurked beneath well cut trousers, he was probably pushing ninety kilos of pure, lean muscle.

His mouth oddly dry, Iwaizumi downed his drink and sought out Oikawa to distract him from leering at his old kouhai like some thirsty fangirl.

Oikawa gave him a sideways look that made Iwaizumi want to throw a fit. “Don’t think I didn’t see that.”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi snared a drink from a passing server and chugged that one, as well. “Distract me before I say or do something stupid.”

“Do your own work, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, pushing away from the table and mussing Iwaizumi’s painfully arranged mop of hair. “And stop thinking so hard.”

Nearly ready to stomp after Oikawa and demand an answer as to what the hell _that_ even meant, Iwaizumi kneaded his hands into fists on his thighs over and over, hoping to ease away some of the bowstring-taut tension haunting his entire body.

There were no gods, Iwaizumi gleaned, as he spotted Kindaichi coming his way.

His smile was as shy as it had ever been, and it made something twist in Iwaizumi’s gut. Breath after deep, shaky breath tried to dispel this knot in his belly, but when Kindaichi chirped a wobbly, “How have you been, Iwaizumi-san?” he knew there was no way he was getting off the hook that easily.

Son of a bitch.

“I’m, uh, good,” Iwaizumi managed, swallowing hard and wishing another drink would magically appear. “How are you, Kindaichi?”

Kindaichi gave a nervous little laugh and shrugged. “Fine, I guess. It’s weird, working in an office now. I’m still not used to wearing a suit every day.” He groaned and dropped his head and sagged his face on the table. “Still completely socially inept, if you haven’t noticed.”

Iwaizumi wanted to blurt out a disagreement, as his attention was firmly ensnared, but somehow he didn’t think it was what Kindaichi wanted to hear. Instead, he said, “Yeah, same here. I told Oikawa I’d only come to this thing if he didn’t ditch me for the manager girls. You wanna take a guess where he is now?”

Chuckling, Kindaichi crossed his arms on the table and propped his chin atop his forearm. “Wasn’t he always like that, though? Some tall, dreamy shoujo prince every girl in school wanted a crack at?”

“Didn’t know you kept track of his dumbass antics,” Iwaizumi grumbled, mimicking Kindaichi’s pose and glaring daggers at the table. “This is the actual worst thing I’ve ever had to suffer through,” Iwaizumi admitted, drooping further into his folded arms. “I really want to leave.”

Across the table, Kindaichi gulped. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. I can go if you —”

“Please for the love of god, don’t leave me alone in this place,” Iwaizumi sputtered, sending Kindaichi a pleading look. “It’s fine if it’s you.”

Kindaichi’s cheeks burned at his words, and it did something wicked to the knot in Iwaizumi’s belly. He couldn’t fight off a smirk of satisfaction at the idea that Kindaichi wasn’t entirely immune to him, either.

Iwaizumi had an idea, which was probably a terrible one, but he was never coming to one of these drawn out affairs ever again if he could manage it. If he were ever going to get an opportunity to see how well Kindaichi’s final growth spurt had done on the rest of him, this was the time to do it.

“Let’s get out of here,” Iwaizumi proposed, sitting up straight in his chair and giving Kindaichi a smile not just a little lubricated by mediocre whisky. “No need to suffer here. I’m sure we could find something a lot more fun to do literally anywhere else.”

Kindaichi stared at him but gave a slow, short nod, and soon they were both making a casual-and-not-at-all-hasty beeline for the coat closet. Jackets over their shoulders, they escaped into the fresh dusting of December snow.

Sucking in the cool, clean air, Iwaizumi groaned in relief. “God that was boring.” He turned to Kindaichi and raised a brow. “Anything you wanna do?”

His companion shrank into his shoulders just a little and turned away. “I’d rather not answer that until I’m sure I’m reading the mood right.”

“And what mood is that?” Iwaizumi held up his hand and swore, “I swear I won’t be an asshole about it, no matter what it is. It’s just me and you here. We’re a good team. Have been since back when I was actually taller than you.”

Kneading his lower lip with his teeth, Kindaichi almost whispered, “You want to sleep with me, don’t you?” His cheeks turned a magnificent shade of red, but the words hit Iwaizumi right in the gut.

But then Kindaichi looked up, and something hungry blazed in his eyes, and Iwaizumi was glad he didn’t have to say it first. “And how do you feel about that?”

“Curious. Awkward. Maybe a little scared.” Kindaichi squeaked out a nervous laugh. “I still don’t know how to act around you, Iwaizumi-san. You had to know I had a big dumb crush on you back in your third year, and you were always so much cooler than everybody else. I was just a gangly little nobody.” He harrumphed. “Not sure that’s changed much.”

“Knock that shit off,” Iwaizumi demanded, roughly hooking his arm in Kindaichi’s and dragging him away from the hotel where the banquet was being held. “You were always cool as hell. At least you were to me.”

A long-buried instinct to coax Kindaichi from his self-deprecating moods kicked in, and Iwaizumi hailed the next taxi. As it pulled up, he asked, “Yours or mine?”

Kindaichi’s lips parted, and his eyes squeezed shut when he released a long, rattled breath. “Yours? I still live with my mom and that’s probably a mood killer.”

“As long as you don’t care that I haven’t done laundry in about two weeks.” They huddled into the cab and sped off to the address Iwaizumi provided. Neither of them said much, not really eager for an audience.

When they arrived, Iwaizumi dropped the biggest bill in his wallet into the driver’s surprised hand and fumbled for his keys. Kindaichi followed him, hands shoved into his coat pockets and shoulders hunched against the brisk wind coming from the direction of the Pacific.

Iwaizumi opened the door to Kindaichi, and they both sighed in relief at the lingering warmth of the apartment. They shed their coats on the back of the couch, and Kindaichi shot him a nervous look. “So, uh, now what?”

“Dessert,” Iwaizumi growled, pushing Kindaichi onto his seat on the couch and straddling his lap. His fingers ran through hair no longer gelled within an inch of its life, and Iwaizumi hummed in pleasure that it was even softer than it looked. “God, you’re so hot I can’t even see straight.”

Kindaichi gasped in surprise but didn’t object at all when Iwaizumi pressed their bodies together and claimed his mouth for a sloppy, urgent kiss. Kindaichi’s body seemed to come to life at Iwaizumi’s touch, his own hands busying themselves while his lips matched every motion.

Iwaizumi couldn’t contain his moan of anticipation when Kindaichi’s fingers fumbled at the clasp of his trousers. He responded in kind, unbuttoning Kindaichi’s shirt until the only thing separating Iwaizumi’s curious hands from their search was a basic cotton tank top.

Even through the ribbed fabric, Iwaizumi could see the outline of muscles protruding from Kindaichi’s torso, and he almost whined at the sight. “Holy shit.”

His entire being alight with need, Iwaizumi shed his suit jacket and didn’t let his mouth stray from Kindaichi’s until he practically ripped off his own undershirt. Kindaichi’s eyes were glued to Iwaizumi’s chest, his tongue darting out as his gaze traced the gym-honed planes of Iwaizumi’s abs and pecs. “You’re so beautiful, Iwaizumi-san. Are you sure this is okay?”

“Only if you stop staring and start touching before I explode.”

Iwaizumi’s words spark something in Kindaichi, who pushed him onto his back on the couch and scrambled to jerk down Iwaizumi’s trousers, leaving him in just his socks and underwear. Kindaichi’s attention lingered at the obvious outline of Iwaizumi’s arousal, and he gulped.

“Have you never done this before,” Iwaizumi asked, his attention snared by Kindaichi’s reticent expression. “I figured you had since you seemed so willing.”

Kindaichi gave him a tight smile. “Yeah, once or twice. Just nobody —” He took a deep breath and finished, “Just no one I ever cared about. I don’t want to screw it up.”

Iwaizumi shook his head and craned up onto his elbows. “Trust me, the only way you could screw this up is doing something you don’t want to do or not stopping if someone tells you to. We all have to figure it out ourselves, and it’s really friggin awkward until we do. As long as you don’t, like, bite my dick off or anything, I promise I won’t do anything but make you feel good.”

Eyes softening, Kindaichi bit his lower lip and started shrugging out of his own clothing. Iwaizumi was rapt as he watched Kindaichi reveal piece after piece of fresh canvas, and he wanted to taste all of it. He briefly wondered if it was the liquor talking, but that didn’t hold much water. Iwaizumi could always handle his alcohol, and he’d be blind not to see and appreciate Kindaichi’s almost virginal charm.

Once Kindaichi stood to shuck his pants, Iwaizumi followed suit and snared Kindaichi’s hands in his. “I’m serious. If you want to stop, just tell me. If you can’t or aren’t ready to reciprocate, I can get you off and take care of myself. Literally anything you want, Yuutarou. Order off the menu.”

The unfamiliar syllables of Kindaichi’s given name felt natural on his tongue, and they had a marked effect on Kindaichi. He shivered and pulled Iwaizumi roughly to his chest. Fingers finally free to roam, Iwaizumi growled into Kindaichi’s mouth as their lips found their way together. His far more practiced touch cajoled a cacophony of pleased sounds from Kindaichi, and there was no resistance as Iwaizumi propelled them toward his bedroom.

His mouth set upon the sinewy slope of Kindaichi’s shoulder, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh there just shy of leaving marks Kindaichi would be hard-pressed to explain away. Every nip drew a heated sigh of need from Kindaichi, and Iwaizumi grinned into skin glistening with saliva and sweat. He was eager to find everywhere else that made Kindaichi squirm with desire.

Iwaizumi continued his trek to fill the gaps in his imagination, happy to find that the fruits of Kindaichi’s body far exceeded his expectations. Not just aesthetically, but the way he responded to every feeling Iwaizumi set out to give him.

By the time Iwaizumi finally started peeling back Kindaichi’s underwear, both their cocks were drizzling precome and Kindaichi was a few strokes away from blowing his load. Licking his lips, Iwaizumi lowered himself between Kindaichi’s legs and gazed up at Kindaichi’s pleasure-twisted face over the taut plane of his belly. “I’m gonna make you come so hard.”

His mouth sank onto Kindaichi’s length until he bottomed out, his throat objecting to the intrusion, but Iwaizumi ignored it. His attention was solely on Kindaichi, whose eyes were tearing up as his fists pummeled the mattress and a string of curses dribbled from his swollen lips.

Moments later, Kindaichi dumped his load down Iwaizumi’s throat. He coughed at the abrupt spurt of come in his esophagus, but he made sure Kindaichi watched as he tongued away the excess from his lips and swallowed it, as well.

Iwaizumi straddled Kindaichi’s waist and thumbed away a tear trickling down Kindaichi’s cheek. “You want to keep going, or do you want to stop?”

“Oh, god, please don’t stop,” Kindaichi panted, his hips thrusting up into the curve of Iwaizumi’s ass as he chased something his body screamed for. “Please.”

Iwaizumi leaned down to plant a lingering kiss on Kindaichi’s lips, sharing the salty flavor of his own come like it was the finest flavor.

Breaking off his kiss, Iwaizumi framed Kindaichi’s face in his hands and his hands trembled at what he found there. Need and desire had always been there, but the way Kindaichi didn’t look away for a moment told him that this was much more than a fuck for Kindaichi and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he couldn’t say the same for himself.

He grazed a kiss to Kindaichi’s forehead and murmured, “How can I say no to a face like that?”

Kindaichi’s eager fingers clawed at the waistband of Iwaizumi’s boxer briefs and breathed, “Don’t.”

Leaning in for another languid kiss, Iwaizumi smiled against Kindaichi’s mouth and murmured, “My thoughts exactly.”

 

 

Dawn's cranky wake-up call dragged Iwaizumi from his pleasure-induced coma, his eyes bleary to the light trickling through the curtains. It barely illuminated the figure next to him, still and quiet save for the soft wheeze of sleep. 

A fair sight more clear-headed than he had been a few hours ago when he had invited his old kouhai over for a romp, Iwaizumi welcomed the intrusion of sunlight as a bright shaft of it haloed Kindaichi's sprawled form. 

It had been magnificent. In the handful of relationships and casual flings he had experienced since college, Iwaizumi couldn't remember a time when his partner had looked at him like he held the answer to everything in the universe. No one else had arched into every touch or cried out like a man possessed as he was coaxed to the brink of release. And certainly none of them had been so racked with enjoyment that they had gasped Iwaizumi's given name in his ear and made him shiver from head to toe.

Kindaichi had not been skilled by any means, but his every movement was full of earnestness and instinct. Every lead and every murmured encouragement had been chased with enthusiasm, and that single hour had proven fruitful for both of them. 

But that was all over, and it was the morning after. Experience told him that this was when regret would start to set in, but as Kindaichi's sleep-softened hair brushed his brow with every breath, Iwaizumi couldn't conjure up those old uncomfortable companions that typically stayed with him after one night stands. All that remained after their lovemaking was a soporific cloak of well-being.

He could only smile as he reached out to brush the fringe from Kindaichi's forehead.

Bleary eyes fluttered open, and Kindaichi yawned loudly. "Whazzat?" he murmured, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes. His gaze fell onto Iwaizumi before abruptly diverting to the covers knotted in his nervous hands. "Iwaizumi-san."

"Hey." Iwaizumi reached out to tip Kindaichi's chin up until they were at eye level. "You okay?"

Kindaichi nodded. "Yeah, um, I'm just . . . yeah." He pushed away the covers and slid his feet to the floor, his hands darting to cover his package while he reddened from the neck up. "Should I, uh, get going?"

Iwaizumi's belly twisted uncomfortably at Kindaichi's reticence. "If you want to, I guess." He wanted to demand that Kindaichi stay, that he come back to bed and to sleep so they could forget this turgid exchange ever happened. 

Casting Iwaizumi a nervous look, Kindaichi breathed, "What do _you_ want?"

Mindless of his nudity, Iwaizumi padded around to the other side of the bed and cupped Kindaichi's cheeks gently. "I'm thinking I kind of want to make you breakfast. I think I have some real people food lurking somewhere in this place."

Eyes widening, Kindaichi worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Are you sure?" He gave the rumpled bedding a quick glance and sighed. "You don't have to be nice to me just because we slept together." His jaw clenched beneath Iwaizumi's touch. "I went into this knowing that's all you wanted. There's no need to pretend it was anything more than that."

Something cold lanced through Iwaizumi at Kindaichi's words, and it made him shiver. "Don't I get a word in edgewise before you decide that's it?"

"You mean —"

"Yeah, I do." Iwaizumi's hands drifted down to Kindaichi's shoulders and propelled him back to a seat. A finger under Kindaichi's chin made sure there was no mistaking the seriousness spelled out on Iwaizumi's face. "I'm not gonna lie to you. I left that party last night for a fuck, but that's not what I got. Instead, I got this person who wanted everything I had to give and gave just as much back. I got someone who looked at me like an equal for the first time in his life, and damn it felt good to see."

Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed next to Kindaichi and propped his chin on Kindaichi's shoulder. "If if was just sex to you, that's fine. I can take a hint. But before you answer, what I need you to do is think about this, and then tell me what you want." He harrumphed. "But either way, I'm still cooking you breakfast. A man's gotta eat."

Kindaichi's eyes were glassy with tears, and he threw his arms around Iwaizumi, burying his face in the hollow of Iwaizumi's shoulder. Warmth flooded Iwaizumi's limbs, and he returned the gesture with equal fervor.

When they parted, tears flowed freely down Kindaichi's cheeks, and when Iwaizumi reached to dash them away, Kindaichi snared his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I'd love some breakfast," he said simply, and Iwaizumi grinned.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs, 'cause I can't fry them worth a damn." Iwaizumi threaded the fingers of his free hand with Kindaichi's. 

"My favorite kind." Kindaichi leaned in to brush his lips against Iwaizumi's. "But that's not what I'm hungry for right now."

Kindaichi trailed kisses down the column of Iwaizumi's neck, who lolled his head to the side in encouragement. "Anything I can make for you?"

Iwaizumi hissed when Kindaichi nipped at his shoulder. "Only you, Iwaizumi-san." He looked up and gave Iwaizumi a sheepish smile. "Hajime."

The sound of his given name on Kindaichi's warm breath skated across his skin and stirred his still slumbering desire. "Yuutarou." 

Breakfast was forgotten in favor of other appetites, and Iwaizumi couldn't remember being so ravenous this early in the morning, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
